


Medical Attention

by DreamWolfie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, John in a 'Naughty Nurse' outfit, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NaughtyNurse!John, Roleplay, Sherlock's Birthday, this was a random thought i had one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWolfie/pseuds/DreamWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a birthday I have one every year. I seriously don't see what's so special about it."<br/>"It's the anniversary of the day you were born, love. It's special to me so I say we celebrate."</p>
<p>It's Sherlock's birthday and John has a special surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FF.N. 
> 
> In all honesty, this seriously just popped into my head. I know some people consider Sherlock's birthday to be either Jan. 6, and some others, Dec. 2, but I'm gonna post this now because I don't feel like waiting that long. So here we go~

Sherlock had insisted against it. "I see no reason to celebrate, John," Sherlock began, "It's just a birthday I have one every year. I seriously don't see what's so special about it."

"It's the anniversary of the day you were born, love. It's special to me so I say we celebrate. Now hurry and get dressed, everyone will be here shortly." John replied as he put icing on the freshly baked cake.

Sherlock got up from his place on his couch and walked over to John in the kitchen, wrapping his arms tightly around his doctors waist. "But I thought you liked seeing me all wrapped in bed sheets."

John turned in his arms and gave a small peck on the lips. "I do, but that sight is reserved for my eyes only now." He gave another small kiss. "You're not getting out of this so go get dressed and put on that sexy purple shirt of yours."

As Sherlock turned and walked away, John gave a little slap to his arse that made Sherlock gasp in shock. By the time Sherlock had made it to his room, John finished icing the last corner of the cake and Mrs. Hudson walked in with a gift and a few bowls of food she made to help out John. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Hudson. I didn't think I would have enough time to get the rest of the food after I saw the mess Sherlock left in the oven from his last experiment. I swear I never thought I would have it cleaned enough."

"Oh, that's ok, dearie. As long as Sherlock enjoys his birthday, it's fine by me. Now where do you want me to put these?"

"Oh, um. Here, just set them on the table. And don't worry, I had him move his experiments and bleach it down last night. I made sure nothing has been on it since. Oh!" He leaned down and whispered, "Did you put that bag in a spot where he wouldn't find it?"

"I put it in your medical bag. I didn't think he would look in there for anything." She whispered back.

John froze, "You didn't look inside the bag I gave you, did you?!"

"No, why? Should I have?"

"Oh thank god. No. Now quick it sounds like Sherlock's coming back and someone is at the door." John began to open the containers of food as Mrs. Hudson answered the door to Lestrade and a very pregnant Molly, each bearing a gift.

Sherlock made his appearance and asked John if he needed help. "Today's your birthday. You don't lift a finger. Go sit down in the living room and keep Molly and Lestrade company. And I've given Mycroft the same lecture I gave you last night about being rude so now both of you have been equally warned. No sibling rivalries today."

Sherlock groaned and turned away when Mrs. Hudson followed. "I'll go with you, dearie. My hip's starting to act up again."

Thankfully for Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson did most of the talking.

"So Molly, how far along are you?" She asked.

"Eight months, tomorrow~!" She answered cheerfully and took hold of her fiancèe's hand.

Suddenly Sherlock's phone buzzed in his pocket.

> _Aren't you going to answer the door to your dear big brother?_ -MH
> 
> _I'm debating on how mad John will be if I just leave you locked out._ -SH
> 
> _I wouldn't risk it._ -MH
> 
> _For once, I think you're right, at least for now. Fine, I'll go help you in._ -SH

"Mycroft's here." He announced. He opened the door and there stood Mycroft and Anthea, hand in hand.

Mycroft smiled and raised his other hand and held out a present to Sherlock. "Hello, brother-mine."

"Nope." Sherlock said in response to the gift. "John won't even let me take a glance at the wrappings of any presents. He's got them all set on my desk if you would like to put yours there as well." They walked back to join the others and Mycroft did as told with the present.

"Great! Everyone's here! If you want food come and grab you a plate!" John yelled from the kitchen door way.

~OxO~

For an hour and a half they all ate the food and cake, Sherlock even finishing his plate to make John happy, and sang Happy Birthday to Sherlock with Lestrade, John, and even Mycroft purposefully screeching the words to make what Sherlock said as "the noise of a cat being ran over numerous times" but laughing about it all the same. Greg and John getting into it over who would win the next rugby match.

Then John decided it was time for Sherlock to open his gifts from his friends. Molly became even more cheerful and practically thrust her and Greg's gifts in his face. "Molly picked them out. She thought they would 'look so adorable' on you two, she said. The bigger one goes to John." Greg explained.

Sherlock handed over the bigger package to John and they both set to work on opening them. Inside the boxes were a navy blue jumper with little skulls going around the neck for John and a matching navy blue scarf with the same skulls going around the ends for Sherlock. They both gave their thanks.

Next up was the gift from Mrs. Hudson. She handed Sherlock a little blue bag with black tissue paper covering the top. "I thought you would be interested and I even went through all those books you have to make sure you didn't already have a copy." She said as he removed the tissue paper.

Inside the bag was a dvd documentary on criminology tech developments and a book on the history of criminology. "This is lovely. Thank you." He responded

And Mycroft and Anthea. While Anthea was doing God knows what on her Blackberry, Mycroft handed big present over to Sherlock. "I was going through some old things and seeing as I have no use for it, I figured you would like to have it."

This one was rather heavy, he noticed. Bits of wrapping paper fell to the floor as the gift was uncovered. It was a violin case. Sherlock opened it and revealed a very sleek black bow and violin with beautiful ivory inlays. "I took it to Mummy and she told me that it was our great grandfather's. I took the liberty of having re-stringed and the horse hair on the bow re-done as well. Thankfully the case is still in perfect condition."

Sherlock stood and gently set the case down where he sat. He picked up the instrument and began to smoothly slide the bow across the strings, creating beautiful sound. He began playing a song he wrote specifically for John.

Once the song was over he placed everything in its proper place in the case he sat back down and thanked Mycroft.

~OxO~

Hours later, after everyone had left, Sherlock and John were laying together in bed, stripped to their pants and arms wrapped around each other with John's head tucked under Sherlock's chin. "So, John. I didn't get anything from you today."

"Did you honestly think I would forget your gift?"

"No... But then again, you were awfully busy putting together that little mini party."

John tapped him on the nose. "Oh, don't even act like you didn't have fun, love."

"I'm not. But it was really funny when Greg and Molly accidentally dropped that slice of cake on Mycroft's head."

"Oh God, that was hilarious." They shared the laugh then settled into a short silence before John got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

John stopped at the doorway. "Don't you want your gift from me?"

"Carry on then." Sherlock replied.

John made his way out of the room and into the living room over by Sherlock's desk where he kept his medical bag and pulled out the smaller black plastic bag he had Mrs. Hudson hide earlier, and his stethoscope and a clipboard. He ran into the bathroom and shed his pants to replace them with a red lacey thong and the skimpy, light pink 'Naughty Nurse' dress costume he bought at a mall earlier that week.

As he finished putting on the outfit, he did a once over in the bathroom mirror. The costume was formfitting and hugged him in all the right places, leaving little to the imagination, along with softening the look of his muscles. 'That should be good.' He thought to himself. He grabbed the last three pieces, a little white hat with a red plus sign on the front which he placed atop his head, the stethoscope around his neck, and clipboard in hand. He gave one final look in the mirror and made his way back to the bedroom and to Sherlock.

Getting into character, he slowly walked into the room, immediately getting Sherlock's attention, pretending to read on the clipboard. "Hello, Mr. Holmes. How are you feeling today?" He now stood next to the bed looking down at his lover who was laying on his back and looking into his eyes.

"Well, Nurse Watson, I'm feeling a bit better now that you're here, but I think something might be slightly wrong. I've been feeling awfully feverish lately and have been noticing a hardness between my legs.

"Well lay still and let's have a look see." John placed the clipboard on the nightstand and positioned himself to straddle Sherlock's hips. Placing his hands together on Sherlock's chest, he started to slowly grind back and forth. "My, my, that is hard, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock only groaned in response.

"Mr. Holmes, your breathing is getting a bit heavy. Maybe I should take a listen at those lungs." John scooted back a bit to rest on Sherlock's thighs then placed the stethoscope in his ears, sliding the other end over Sherlock's chest. "When I say 'three' I want you to take a deep breath for me, ok? One... Two..." Suddenly John runs his other hand over the bulge in Sherlock's briefs.

Sherlock gasped in surprise. "Just like that. And again."

John repeated the action, making his lover gasp again. "Ah... oh, please..."

John removed the stethoscope and tossed it to the floor. "I noticed your breathing and heart beat gets faster when I do this." He kept stroking over the bulge. "Does this feel good, Mr. Holmes?"

"Oh, God, yes." Was his reply.

"How about this?" John moved his hand inside and took hold of Sherlock's cock. Moving his hand up and down along the shaft, pausing every couple of strokes to circle his thumb around the head.

"Ha ah! Oh, yes!" Sherlock bucked his hips.

John got up long enough to take off the little hat and pull Sherlock's briefs completely off, tossing them both to the floor. He moved back between his legs. "And, finally, what about this?" He leaned his head down, hands on Sherlock's hips, and gave a slow, wet lick along Sherlock's length. Placing a kiss on the head, then taking his length in his mouth as far as he could and swallowed.

"Oh, yes, yes,Yes!" Sherlock shouted as John started bobbing his head up and down, using one hand to stroke what he couldn't get to with his mouth and the other rubbing along Sherlock's hip. Moving that hand lower and lower till it was rubbing and massaging Sherlock's balls.

Sherlock was letting beautiful, deep moans and groans fly from his throat. A hand fisted in the sheets and the other in John's short hair. Moving his hips in short, shallow thrusts. All too soon, John got up, making Sherlock growl at the loss of that wonderful wet cavern.

John moved back to straddling Sherlock's hips. On his knees, he started to undress. Slowly undoing each button of the dress as Sherlock ran his hands along John's thighs and arse. Groaning and giving a bit of a squeeze to his arse as John got to the last button, revealing the little, red, lacy thong that was just barely hidden underneath. As soon as John shrugged off the dress, Sherlock had his hands on the thong and was gently sliding them down John's legs as far as he could before John moved them the rest of the way off.

Sherlock went back to stroking John's legs as he reached over into the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. John popped the cap and poured a good amount onto his hand. Setting the bottle down, he used a bit to coat Sherlock's length then reached back behind him.

Sherlock didn't think it was possible to get any harder but he was mistaken as he witness what was happening above him. John prepping himself beginning with two fingers at once, a whimper passing his lips. Sherlock's hands paused where they were on John's arse. John's hand bumping against his as John moved his fingers in and out. Suddenly John fell over and used his other arm to prop him up on his elbow. He rested his forehead against Sherlock's chest, now moving his fingers in a scissor motion.

Sherlock connected their lips in a passionate kiss as he slid one of his own fingers into the mix. "M-mmm... Oh, fuck. H-ah, Sherlock..." John moaned. Sherlock squeezed a cheek then slid another of his fingers in to join John's. Sliding them in and out again. "Ungh! S-sherlock!"

"Hm-hm," Sherlock grinned, "How does that feel, Nurse Watson?" Then, Sherlock found his prostate. Running his fingers over it and making John squirm above him.

"Oh, God... S-so good! Oh, more, please, more!" John begged.

Sherlock slid his fingers out, along with John's, placing his hands on John's hips. John sat up a bit, on hand on Sherlock's chest, one hand still behind him, and guided Sherlock's cock to his hole. Letting out a content sigh as he slid down, Sherlock now fully inside him. He stayed there for a little over a minute before he couldn't take it anymore and every fibre of his being screamed at him to move.

Slowly at first, he rose up just until the tip was left in him, then came back down. Then repeated. Soon building up a faster pace. John moved his other hand back to Sherlock's chest and rode him faster still.

Sherlock started thrusting up into that wonderful, tight, wet heat, hitting John's prostate again on the third thrust. John's head flew back and back arched. "Oh! Fuck! There, Sherlock, there!" Sherlock held onto John's hips in a bruising squeeze and thrust up faster, harder, and deeper until John stilled from pleasure overload. "So close, Sherlock... Oh please, don't stop!"

Sherlock was getting closer himself and moved one hand over to John's length, stroking up and down matching the movements of his own ramming in and out of John's tightness. "Oh, never, love." He assured.

They both kept going like that until John let out a cry of release. His back arched hard and come splattering across Sherlock's chest, some even making it to his face. As John tightened a bit more, Sherlock could only give a few more erratic thrusts before he joined his partner in that orgasmic haze. Shooting his load deep inside John, making him gasp one more time.

John layed on top of Sherlock. Arms around each other in an eternally loving embrace, laughing once they caught their breath. Sherlock pulled out and positioned John so they lay on their sides back to chest, spooning him. "Best birthday ever?" John asked.

"Best birthday ever." Sherlock agreed as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

And with that, they fell into the comfort of sleep, wrapped in each others arms as the winter's snow fell outside.


End file.
